1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to bicycle brakes and more particularly to a quick-release device of a bicycle brake cable.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional quick-release device of a bicycle brake cable is provided with a brake arm configured to mount on a frame of the bicycle; a guider selectively slidably mounted on a free end of the brake arm; and a safe lever pivotally mounted in the brake arm. The brake arm comprises a groove defined along an axis thereof. The guider is hollow to allow the brake cable to extend through. The safe lever comprises a pivot point that divides the safe lever into a press portion and a stop portion extending toward the guider to prevent the guider from an accidental operation due to an improper force. The guider comprises a sliding head and an insertion extending into and urging against the groove to prevent the guider from rotating relative to the brake arm and the brake cable from being loosened.
However, its applications are limited. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.